1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit system which includes at least two optoelectronic semiconductor components, and to a method for manufacturing this type of circuit system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of a known circuit system 2000 which includes a series circuit made up of two optoelectronic semiconductor components 2002, 2004 which are VCSEL arrays, for example, i.e., systems which each include a plurality of surface-emitting semiconductor lasers (vertical cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs)).
The known VCSEL arrays have a layer structure made of an n-conductive semiconductor material, a p-conductive semiconductor material, and an active zone situated in between for generating laser radiation. In addition, on a first side both VCSEL arrays 2002, 2004 have a connecting area 2002′, 2004′, respectively, at which they may be electrically contacted with the aid of bonding wires. The known series circuit is implemented in that first VCSEL array 2002, with its second side opposite from its first side, is situated on an electrically conductive support surface, not shown in greater detail in FIG. 1, and is connected to same in an electrically conductive manner. Similarly, second VCSEL array 2004 with its second side is situated on a further support surface (likewise not shown) associated with the second VCSEL array, and is electrically connected to same. The series circuit of VCSEL arrays 2002, 2004 is implemented with the aid of bonding wires BD2 which electrically connect the support surface of first VCSEL array 2002, in a manner known per se, to a contacting or connecting area 2004′ of second VCSEL array 2004.
An electrical power supply of the series circuit made up of VCSEL arrays 2002, 2004 is provided via power supply connections V1, V2. An electrical connection between connections V1, V2 and the known series circuit is implemented with the aid of additional bonding wires BD1, BD3, respectively.
One disadvantage of the known configuration is a relatively large intercomponent distance d24 due to the presence of connecting area 2004′, the electrical insulation of the support surfaces of VCSEL arrays 2002, 2004 with respect to one another, and the mounting surface of bonding wires BD2 on the lower area of the support surface of first VCSEL array 2002 in FIG. 1. Therefore, the known circuit emits no laser radiation within the area defined by intercomponent distance d24. Thus, the brilliance of known circuit system 2000 is disadvantageously relatively low, since the space having dimension d24 in the vertical direction in FIG. 1 is not able to contribute to the generation of laser radiation.
Another disadvantage of known configuration 2000 is the relatively large component size. In addition, the connection which is necessary for electrically contacting VCSEL arrays 2002, 2004 with the aid of bonding wires is costly and time-consuming.